


Heart of Fire

by KrentDovah (NessaTheDancer)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: a lot of these are very headcanon based don't attack me if yours are different please, more tags and warnings to be added as story progresses, watch me take two years to update now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaTheDancer/pseuds/KrentDovah
Summary: The story of Konahrik, and how she was reborn to save Tamriel from the one she once served.





	1. Dovah Sil

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much a prologue, to introduce two of the more important characters who will be in this story. My muse and time is limited and fickle, so there won't be any schedule for updating this. In any case, I hope you enjoy! (Please note: In the beginning chapters in Bromjunaar, it is assumed they are speaking Dovahzul. There is just too much dialogue to translate. Any Dovahzul that appears in post rebirth times will be written in the language with translations.)

In the country of Skyrim, in the city of Bromjuunar, a woman stood on the battements, where one could see what felt like the whole of the world before them. This woman, though, had her head turned to the sky, watching the light of the aurora and the stars. It was late at night, and she preferred it that way. She liked to have a break from the constant happenings of the city, and her own constant obligations.

For once, she stood with her face bared to the wind, the mask she nearly always wore hanging loosely in her hand. She felt that it would likely be blasphemy to admit how much her soul made her like a dovah, made her long for the freedom of the sky so deeply that she woke up in tears for it. This deep longing was alleviated somewhat by coming up here, and feeling as though the world was far beneath her, if only for a time. And so she came here often, remaining mostly uninterrupted by the cover of the night. 

Long light hair and red robes moved in the breeze, and she loved the feeling of the wind in her hair and on her skin, even as she shivered from it. She broke from her reverie as she heard footsteps approaching, and quickly tore her amber eyes away from the incredible view on front of her and replaced the mask on her face. There was no need for such formalities as it turned out though, as she looked and saw who it was. A young man, of far lower status in the Cult than her, but one she had taken a liking to all the same. He was one of the only people she could speak somewhat honestly to. His name was Hjarlf, and he was considered one of her personal servants. 

"My lady?" He cautioned, concerned that he may have interrupted something. "I was told to inform you that our Lord Alduin will be arriving tomorrow, and we should be prepared for His arrival." He finished, having no idea how she felt about this, unable to see through the literal mask she wore. "Thank you, Hjarlf." She replied softly, still sounding as though she was a world away. And she was, of course. Hjarlf took a careful step forward, "Is something troubling you, my Lady?" He asked with curiosity, having never seen her on one of these nights. The woman, known as Konahrik, removed the metal mask and smiled gently at him. It was funny, she could be so cruel, but also so kind. 

"Not exactly. Do you know why I hold such high status here? I am powerful, yes, but so are many others. Do you know what sets me apart?" She questioned quietly, looking at him with the same smile, but a strong intensity in her eyes. He tilted his head to the side, wondering where this question was going. "You are Dovahkiin. You carry the blood of our Gods in you. It makes you far stronger than any other mortal could hope to be." He answered with a quizzical expression. 

"That is only part of it. My soul is that of a dovah as well. And I feel things that only they would truly feel, more often than you know. I long for the freedom of flight. I feel the desire for power, the bloodlust, sometimes more than I believe I can handle in the heat of battle. A dovah is no slave, and even though I am not one, servitude does not always sit well in my heart, even though it is the rightful way of things." She stopped for a moment, and turned to gaze back to the sky. 

"But as for right now, I come here often at night, when no one is around. I love the night sky, but I also want nothing more than to reach it, to touch it, to fly." Without noticing, she reached her hand out in a motion that looked almost as though she were stroking the stars. "And I am sure most have wanted to do so before, but for me it is... Different. It aches so deeply in my soul that it hurts, and it's all I can do not to go mad. On those nights, I come here. Looking out at the land, and the stars, I can almost imagine I am out there in the air, watching the ground fall away beneath me. It helps, if only for a time." She clenched her hand into a fist and pulled it back to her chest, sighing deeply. "But I have gotten away from myself. All I am trying to say, is that being dovahkiin is far more than simply the thu'um. It is everything I am and feel." 

She turned to look at him again, and her eyes were wet with tears. He reached out and placed his hand on her arm, in a show of support. Support, but not understanding. He could never hope to understand her, not truly, and it occurred to him how very lonely that must be. “I know I could never really understand the complexity of your soul, but if ever you need something, or I can help you in any way, just ask.” He returned the gentle smile she had given earlier, “And I mean absolutely anything.” With that he left her there, going to make preparations for their Lord's arrival.


	2. Tahrodiis Paarthurnax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping this would be a bit longer, but oh well. Hopefully not too terrible.

Konahrik woke up early that morning, despite having been out late the previous night. She felt the same nervous excitement she usually felt at the arrival of her Lord. She wondered if he was going to have something for them to do, or if this was merely a visit. Personally, she would not mind going to battle again, it felt as though it had been far too long, with too much politics in between. 

She dressed and exited her quarters, realizing that the other Priest here would require acknowledgment. She and Morokei largely went their separate ways on a day to day basis; they weren’t enemies or anything, but there was a certain level of rivalry. She personally held that his male pride was injured at her being the more powerful of the two, even though he held formidable strength and power as well. Perhaps that thought just satisfied her. She liked to think she was the most powerful of all the cult aside from the dov themselves. In any case, they would have to greet Lord Alduin together, and for such things they tolerated each other. 

She came to the door of his living area and knocked loudly with her staff, “Interesting, how I am prepared faster than you. Perhaps you aren’t as eager to greet our Lord as I? I shall have to mention this to him, I’m sure He would like to know if one of his Priests is too lazy to prepare for his arrival!” She drawled through the door. It was an empty threat, meant to hurry him up, but she enjoyed getting a few shots in all the same. Morokei banged open the door and stood in her face. “And if you were such a superior servant, you would not need me so much to accompany you, now would you?” He replied with a light smirk, one that was lost on her due to the mask he wore. “And in any case, I have a wonderful idea as to where you can shove that staff of yours.” She snorted in response, and jerked her head in the direction of the hallway. “We should go. He will be here soon." 

With that they walked to the outside of the building, to the center of the city, where there was already a procession of worshippers awaiting Him. Many of them bowed even as the two Priests approached, recognizing those of higher status and favor than they. And she loved it, loved having people submit to her. She could never admit just how right it felt. They waited only a few minutes before he arrived, swooping quickly and gracefully from the sky as they all fell to the ground in worship. He landed, and after a few moments, ordered them to arise. 

He dismissed all those except his Priests, and commanded them to meet him atop one of the watchtowers, where the whole city would not have to hear their counsel. They did, and he raised his head to full height to speak to them, after the normal writs of worship were performed. "I first ask, how the normal runnings of this city have gone? Is there any, hm, troubles I should be aware of?” The two glanced at each other briefly before replying. “No, my Lord. All has been, for the most part, normal. Of course, it is our utmost pleasure to fill you in on all minor details, Lord.” Konahrik answered, praying she was not saying anything in such a way as to displease Alduin. She knew she sounded rather anxious. He nodded once in affirmation. 

It was Morokei this time who continued, “As she has said, not a lot has happened here. The main thing has been the rebellion. We have had a few deserters, My Lord, as I imagine everywhere else as well. We have corrected them, but have concerns on the spread of such blasphemy.” He finished, head turned to the ground in submission. 

He worried too that he would say something wrong, he feared that their Lord would be upset at him expressing any concern of a possible threat. It was unfounded though, as he responded, “Yes, that is the main thing I have come to discuss with you. Do not spread this information to other joore, or even lesser dov, but the heretics have learned to use the thu'um. There is treachery in our ranks, and I do intend to find it’s source. You both will report to me if you are to find out anything at all about this. Interrogate any prisoners you take in the most brutal ways possible to make them speak. I will know who has betrayed me, whether dovah or joore!” They both bowed at that, knowing better than to take any risks when He was angered as much as that.

.

Konahrik hated visiting the dungeon area. Not because she felt any sorrow; those here obviously deserved it. But it was filthy, and filled with filthy people and smells. Not to mention the corpse or two of those dead who had yet to be removed. However, there was someone new here who may have some of the information their lord required, and so she went. He was gagged, mainly for fear that he could Shout at them. She would have to remove it, but first, "Now, you. I need information, and you will give it to me. Try to use the thu'um, and you will never live to speak again, let alone shout. I am far more powerful than you, and I can kill you with no trouble. Are we clear?" He nodded quickly, very clearly just wanting to get the gag off. 

She had no idea if he was going to cooperate without 'help', but she rather doubted it would be that easy. In any case, she ripped the gag unceremoniously from his face, taking no care to not cause pain. "There is a traitor in our ranks. I know you know this. And I know you know who it is. How else could you heretics have learned the thu'um? You _will_ tell me what you know." She demanded threateningly. He looked at her with a face that spoke of nothing but hate. "You would love if it were that easy wouldn't you? Report back to your 'Gods' and get rid of us. No, this is much bigger. And _you_ will not be here to see when the end of your Cult comes." He said all this in an infuriatingly calm and pompous manner, and she noticed that her question was in no way answered. 

She ignited a flame in her palm and pressed it to his cheek mercilessly, smiling as his screams filled the room. "Tell me who has betrayed us, NOW!" He looked like he was going to take this more seriously, now. He choked on his words, tears streaming down his face. "I only know this..... One of your 'Gods', a brother of your Lord, no longer believes in your tyranny. I do not know the name. Only that the stories say he has been touched by Kyne, and that he is a dragon of very high status. That is all I know, I swear!" Her jaw dropped behind her mask as he spoke. Never, not in a million years, could she have imagined it would be one of the dov. And yet she knew he was telling the truth, at least as he knew it. She knew this has to be reported at once, and she practically ran from the dungeon after replacing the man's gag. 

Their Lord had since left the city, but she knew they could contact him. First, she went to tell Morokei of this new revalation. She arrived at his quarters again, not knowing if he would be there, but it was the first place to try. She didn't even bother knocking, as she rammed open the door to see him standing by an enchanter. He jumped immediately into action, grabbing his staff in one hand and igniting a spell in the other before he saw who it was. He lowered his guard and went to retrieve his own mask to wear, if nothing else than as a precaution. 

"By all the dov, Konahrik, do you not know what knocking is?? I could have been indecent! And we wouldn't want to damage your delicate sensibilities now would we?" He smirked, apparently under the impression he had just made a very clever blow. She did not particularly care at the moment though, as she still reeled in the information she had received, "Now is not the time, Morokei. I have spoken to that prisoner. He said something incredibly troubling, and I believe it needs to be discussed with our Lord." She took a long breath before continuing, "He said, with some persuasion, that it is one of the dov, a high ranking one close to Lord Alduin, that has betrayed us. He did not know which one." She finished in a near panic. 

"We need to send a message to Lord Alduin. Now. He must know he cannot trust his lieutenants, at least not for the time being." He responded seriously, thinking it over. It had been mere days since he had met with them and gave them their orders. He knew he could return very quickly and easily, but still, he did fear for the possibility of him being angered, especially that they did not have much more information. In any case, it would likely be worse were they to not inform him immediately. "I will go and speak with one of the dov here. They will know how to find Lord Alduin, and can deliver our message." Konahrik nodded once in acknowledgment, and left to work in her own quarters, mainly just wanting to get a break from her thrice damned mask.

Much later, she sat down in the chair next to her bed and practically tore the gold mask she shared a name with from her face and threw her hood back. She fully intended to relax for a little while, and then retire for the evening. She had much to dwell on, and more likely than not, sleep would fail her and she would find herself in the high places of the city again. 

As if on queue, there was a light knock on her door. "Come in." She bade the visitor, having a feeling of who it was. Her suspicions were correct, as Hjarlf opened the door and stepped in quietly, offering a short bow as a show of submission. She smiled. He always seemed to come when she was weary of the day, it seemed. After her conversation with Morokei, it had been some time before she had actually gotten the break she desired, as she had been called upon multiple times to work with several of the denizens of the city. Honestly, her job was not all power and regalia, she thought. Managing a city, at least in part, was not easy. Nor were her duties as a Priestess of the Dragon Cult. Being honest, she was tired, at least mentally, and wanted only to sleep now for the night. Still, she greeted her servant and friend warmly.

"Hjarlf. Is all well?" She asked calmly, praying to Alduin that it was. She did not wish for any more trouble tonight, especially with having to worry about the traitor situation tomorrow. To her relief, he replied, "Yes, to my knowledge, My Lady. I merely came to see if you required any assistance with anything?" She shook her head lightly, truthfully thankful for the offer though. "Can I speak with you about something? It is not something you can repeat." She asked as she was suddenly struck with an idea. There was no reason he could not help her, at least in whatever way he was capable of. He cocked his head to the side, but answered in the positive, "Of course, anything. You have my word." She looked thoughtful for a minute, before saying, "Can we go outside? To where I was the other night? I've no doubt I have enemies, and we are less likely to be heard there." He nodded and could not contain his curious expression, wondering what in the world she needed to speak about that was this important.

"There may be a traitor in our midst. And it may be one of the esteemed of the dov. You must understand why this cannot become common knowledge; it could destabilize our entire pantheon. These rebels must be stopped, and the traitor must be discovered, and disposed of. But until then.... Perhaps you can help me." She said once they arrived, and she breathed in sharply and heavily and paced back and forth as she let this out; it had been a source of near panic for her that day. She did not know how this might end, but she knew it could end very badly if they were not careful.

"Anything, My Lady. How can I serve?" He asked eagerly, inwardly as shocked as she had been to learn of such a possibility, but not expressing it. He wanted to help her and their Lord, and he realized, help to save their entire kingdom. She finally stopped moving and turned to face him fully, coming closer and giving him a very serious look. "I ask of you this: Go undercover with any prisoners we take from their cause. They will not trust you at first; convince them you are a lowly tortured servant. Convince them you are a secret sympathizer. Eventually, they may reveal something to you. Living in a dungeon weighs on one's morale, and they will want to speak to anyone eventually, just long for someone who empathizes with them, and may let their guard down. They won't all cave, of course, but some may."

He thought it over, and yes, that was a good plan. They would have no trouble believing he was a miserable slave. He knew for sure she would be doing more than that, but that he would be chosen, trusted, to even take part in her own machinations made him simply honored and elated. "I will do as you bid with pleasure, Lady Konahrik." He answered excitedly, not for a minute having thought of declining her.

A breeze brushed through them and rustled the trees down below, as well as the clothes they wore. Konahrik nodded, and turned her gaze away again, and towards the clouded sky. Hjarlf understood immediately that this was the end of their conversation, and quietly took his leave from her, while she dreamed again of a life she could never know.


End file.
